The Cat Who Got The Cream
by Jennie-x
Summary: Jack finally gets what he wants. Strong M. Janto.


Their bodies moved together to the music. Their arms around each others, hands dancing over each others bodies. Lips, tongues and teeth tangled together in a lost moment of lust. And Jack watched, his normally loose pants tightening as he watched Ianto sway with the delicious stranger.

Jack had no idea that Ianto was gay. Yes they flirted, and yes there was always signs that there was something between them. But this – seeing Ianto with another guy put it in black and white for him. But as he watched the man move his hands further down Ianto's body, squeezing his firm backside roughly, the black and white went hazy as all Jack could focus on was how extremely hot Ianto looked right now. So dishevelled and lost in another body, Jack just stared, watched as they stood together as though they were the only two in the room, as though they were the only two that mattered.

The music stopped, and the two lust filled men pulled apart. Ianto leant in, whispering something in the man's ear making them both smile. And Jack watched, glued to the bar stool he was sitting on as Ianto and the brown haired man escaped the smoke filled aroma of the local gay bar. Jack put all thoughts of meeting a willing body to use for the night aside, as he concentrated on Ianto and how much he ached for him now.

The next morning Jack woke up with a smile, he didn't even care that he was alone because he had had the most wonderful dreams about Ianto during the night. And now he was itching to see him. He wondered momentarily if he would come in reeking of sex, if there would be visible marks on his normally pale skin. But two hours later, when Ianto walked in with Toshiko he looked perfect as normal. There was no sign of sex on his body, his suits were perfectly tailored and deliciously tight.

"Good morning," Jack chirped cheerfully. Toshiko and Ianto smiled brightly at Jack, and then Jack thought of a plan, a way of getting to know more about Ianto, maybe a way of getting to be the one that Ianto kissed with such lust, because after all that's what he had wanted for a long time, last night has just put the gas in his engine, so to speak.

"Morning sir, would you like a coffee?" Ianto asked politely. The way he said sir made Jack's cock stir in his pants and he tried hard not to moan.

"Love on." He grinned back. Toshiko headed over to her desk and Jack followed, his mood rubbing off on her as she smiled at him. Gwen and Owen walked in a few minutes later, and Jack shook his head mentally. The sex was so obvious on them, and it tainted the air.

"Morning," Owen said, his voice was rough with a hangover.

"Good morning, Jack." Gwen smiled flirtatiously. Jack returned the smile.

"I was thinking tonight we should all go out for a drink." Jack beamed. He waited eagerly for their response, but only one mattered to him. Gwen, Owen and Toshiko all agreed happily. "Ianto?"

"Sure," he shrugged and that was all Jack needed to smile a little brighter, though he failed to see that Toshiko noticed the extra watt in his hundred watt smile.

The day progressed slowly, nothing major had happened concerning the rift, weevils, or any other artefacts and Jack was using his free time to ponder his actions tonight. Getting Ianto drunk was his initial plan, but the location of the plan was key. It was at the same bar Jack had seen him last night. He wasn't too sure why, but he knew the location was important here.

Toshiko tapped lightly on the door, a knowing smile on her face. "You know you could just ask him out, just the two of you." She stated, knocking the wind out of Jack. "You couldn't be more obvious."

"Really?" He asked, sighing slightly as he watched over Toshiko's shoulder at Ianto who was laughing at something Owen had said. "Because he's failed to notice."

"He might not have noticed, Jack. But doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same." Toshiko watched as the smile grew on Jack's face.

"Is he seeing someone?" Jack asked, because last night could just be a one night stand he told himself. But Ianto didn't seem the screw 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Toshiko looked at her shoes, and sighed, torn between telling the truth or respecting her best friends privacy.

"No, he isn't seeing any one. But he does see people," She said vaguely. "Be careful." She said before walking out.

At half seven, Jack had officially decided it was time to go out. They wondered of in the direction of their local pub, but Jack stopped them. "There's a cheap cocktail hour at a club down the road, thought we could go their instead. You know change of scene and all." He grinned. They all nodded in agreement. Jack smiled to himself as he looked at Toshiko and Ianto who were laughing with each other.

"A gay bar?" Owen asked, raising an eye brow. "Seriously, Jack."

"Cheap drinks." Jack grinned, but Owen's reaction wasn't important. He was watching Ianto, who had his normal expressionless face on. "Come on, kids." Jack grinned once again and they walked into the bar.

Jack made sure he was sat opposite Ianto, he wanted to see his face. Owen had sat between Toshiko and Gwen, deciding sitting next to two women was the safest thing for him to do at a gay bar. Jack ordered the drinks, cocktails for the girls, and pints for himself and Owen and Ianto. Jack watched as Ianto took a sip of his drink, he had taken of his suit jacket and Jack couldn't help but watch the muscles under his shirt.

"I don't understand why we had to come to a gay bar." Owen sighed. Ianto looked over at him and laughed, the team stared at him. "Something funny tea boy?"

"Yeah," He said still grinning.

"Care to share?" Owen asked.

"You're in a gay bar. You're straight, and you can't see the beauty of it." Ianto stated as it was the simplest thing in the world. "When I was in college, me and my mates went to gay bars all the time. My mate was the straightest bloke going, and every time we went to a gay bar he ended up pulling what he claimed the next morning as the fittest chick he'd ever seen." Owen couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe I should start enjoying myself a bit then," Owen grinned and Ianto just took another sip of his drink.

"What about you?" Jack asked, his eyes not leaving Ianto. "When you went to gay bars who did you pull?"

"Who said I pulled at all?" Ianto asked, his eye brow raised perfectly. Jack just smiled back, this was going to be a good night.

The night continued with alcohol, and aimless chatter. Jack watched as Ianto slowly became drunk, as well as the rest of his team. Owen seemed to have taken Ianto's advice and was now chatting up a beautiful brunette at the bar.

"I think I might go," Toshiko said, faking tiredness.

"Me too," Gwen sighed. "Rhys will be waiting."

"Okay, night ladies." Jack grinned.

"Good night." Ianto smiled back. Toshiko looked over at Jack and winked.

"Then there were two," Jack smiled. Ianto looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "You know, there's been a guy checking you out all night." Jack said playfully.

"Really?" Ianto asked, his eyes still attached to Jack. "I've been too busy to notice."

"Oh yeah?" Jack asked, he watched as Ianto's tongue slipped from his mouth and ran over his bottom lip.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled back lazily. Jack gulped as the sudden stare became a little intense, he had to do something to regain control of the situation.

"Dance with me." Jack smiled. Ianto smiled back and stood up, his body a little loose from the alcohol. Jack took his hand, and they headed to the dance floor. Jack could feel Ianto's body press against him as they danced to an upbeat song, their bodies fit perfect together. Ianto turned around so his back was rubbing against Jack's clothed chest, Jack's arms wrapped loosely around Ianto's hips as they ground together. Jack knew Ianto could feel how hard he was, taking a little risk Jack moved his hands lower, starting them at Ianto's hips moving him deeper, and harder against him. Pleased when Ianto let out a slight moan.

Ianto turned around again, as though he could sense what Jack was trying to do. He pushed his growing erection against Jack's watching his pupils dilate with lust. He moved his lips to Jack's ear, biting at it roughly before whispering in his ear; "I saw you watching me last night, Jack."

Jack gulped. His pants becoming even more tight as Ianto continued to tease him. "I know that you've been watching me all day, wondering what I got up to last night." Jack felt Ianto's hands slide down Jack's chest, down past his belt and cupped his erection through the thin material of his trousers. "Wondering if I fucked him, or if he fucked me, deep, hard and fast..."

"Ianto..." Jack breathed harshly. It was suddenly becoming too much. He had lost control again, and he needed it back desperately.

"I need you to fuck me, Jack." Ianto whispered in his ear, his teeth scraping over Jack's neck. "I need you to fuck me so hard all I can feel is the pain, all I can feel is you and nothing else."

Jack nodded. Because that was all he seemed to be able to do. "I need you to take me Jack, right now." Jack nodded again, taking Ianto's hand in his and practically pulling him out of the club. Jack knew the area well, he dragged Ianto to an alley behind the club and pushed him against the wall.

"Rough, Jack. I need it rough." Ianto panted as his back slammed against the cold concrete of the wall. Jack's lips met his in a desperate kiss. It was hard and dirty, a mess of scraping teeth and tangled tongues. Ianto's hands pulled at Jack's belt buckle, his hands digging deep in Jack's briefs, grabbing at his erection, yanking it hard. "I need you to hurt me, Jack." Ianto whispered as he pulled at Jack's cock.

Jack didn't want to hurt Ianto. But lust had taken over him and he grabbed Ianto's hands and pushed them above his head, pinning him against the wall. Ianto stared up at his face eagerly. Jack pressed his lips at Ianto's neck, biting, sucking hard. He could taste the metallic tang of blood and knew that it would mark. The moans Ianto made beneath him made Jack want to be rough, as long as he could hear him moan like that again.

Jack pushed Ianto's trousers down, he looked down and stared at his budding erection, his tip leaking with pre-cum. "You dirty little slut," Jack groaned as he pressed his body against Ianto, making him moan again, almost whimper. "All dirty for me." Jack took Ianto's hot cock into his hand and pulled at it roughly.

"Fuck..." Ianto moaned deep in his throat as Jack stopped touching me. But then he was being turned around, pushing face to face with the wall, Jack's hands were gripping tight on his hips as he rubbed his erection against Ianto's arse.

"Dirty little slut," Jack repeated. Ianto moaned loudly, and pressed his body against Jack who moved away. As much as Ianto wanted this rough, he wasn't prepared to push into him yet, not without preparing him first. He reached into his pocket for the lube, smeared it over his fingers and forcefully pushed a finger into Ianto's tight hole.

"Jack... feels so good." Ianto groaned, his hops rolling onto Jack's fingers. "Fuck me..." Jack added a second finger, hitting that spot that had Ianto positively bucking his hips, humping the wall. Jack couldn't take it any more, he pulled his fingers out and covered his cock in lube trying not to pleasure himself too much before pushing balls deep into Ianto who groaned his name so loudly Jack wondered if any one could hear.

"So tight, so good..." Jack panted. He couldn't bring himself to move. He didn't want it to be over straight away, so he let himself adjust to the tightness around his now aching cock. Then he started moving and he could hear Ianto's gasps, willing him to move harder and faster.

"Faster... harder... need you to hurt me." Ianto panted, Jack pounded into him at high speed, going deeper every time he could feel his balls slapping against Ianto's arse cheeks, his nails dug at Ianto's hips as he pulled him into him with every thrust.

Then with an animalistic growl. Ianto was coming, leaking hard into his own hand which had been jerking him off to the rhythm of Jack's cock. That spurred Jack on, and with a loud and heavy grunt he shot his seed deep into Ianto.

They stood there, breathing heavy for a few minutes before pulling themselves back together. Jack stared at Ianto who was pulling his trousers up, the love bite was shining in the darkness. "That was..."

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. He felt a little awkward.

"Why did you want it like that?" Jack asked. He had always imagined fucking Ianto, but he had never imagined their first time fucking each other would be in an alley, with Ianto begging for him to hurt him.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked, but they both knew he knew exactly what Jack meant.

"You wanted me to hurt you." Jack stated. "Why?"

"Because it feels good." Ianto shrugged.

Jack nodded, it had felt good, fantastic. "Maybe next time I'll make you feel good without hurting you." Jack grinned cockily.

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" Ianto asked, a light shining in his eye as he let Jack wrap his arms around his waist, pulling them closer together. Jack kissed him gently, unlike any of their previous kisses.

"Mm..." Ianto moaned as he felt Jack's tongue seeking entrance.

"Back to yours?" Jack asked as he kissed a trail down Ianto's neck.

"Back to mine." Ianto agreed.

Jack woke up the next morning smiling, Ianto was spread naked across him, their limbs tangled together. The first time had been rough, hard, fast and dirty. But their second had been sweet, slow, and utterly mind blowing, and Jack could only hope that their third time would be just as good. He didn't understand why Ianto had demanded him to hurt him, he wondered momentarily if Ianto had been like that with any other men, and he wondered more why it bothered him if he had. Jack stared down at Ianto's naked body, the love bite stood out still, it was now a harsh purple colour and there was still the faint outline of Jack's teeth, and Jack grinned. If Ianto needed Jack to hurt him like that again, Jack knew he would always say yes. As long as it was him in control of Ianto, hurting him, then he wouldn't question it, not yet. Not as long as he got to be the one to make sweet love to him after. Jack smiled to himself. He wasn't too sure what was going to happen when Ianto woke up, but all he knew was what ever it was, it was a good thing and he wasn't going to waste it.


End file.
